


Kaiji: One Shots

by ToxicTea



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTea/pseuds/ToxicTea
Summary: One shots and drabbles based on Reiji's Little Toy. Featuring drabbles including Reiko and Ryuichi.Each chapter will be individually rated so please pay attention to chapter titles and summaries/notes.The first two were written ages ago, I just thought to drop them off here as they used to be on my tumblr before I made a new account.





	1. Individual Rating: Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori is in a predicament thanks to Reiji, a lewd scenario featuring asshole Reiji watching Kaori suffer sexually. pfffft.

It burned. It felt like something inside of me was squirming around, fingers violating my every part. I should have ran out of tears yet despite my dry stinging eyes tears kept forming. My skin felt marred with the sticky residue of built up tear stains.

My wrists coated in blood, dried by the amount of time passed. The ropes had dug in from the start and my initial struggle only worsened it. They were bound above me, my legs spread and chained to the floor as my body was stripped bare. A low buzz was the only sound down here – one of his sick jokes to amuse himself as he mounted his own hand-crafted sybian beneath me. The tension of the binds rendering me unable to move, the constant stimulation unable to be budged. The low intensity only served to remind me how much I painfully hated that bastard.

I couldn’t tell what time it was down here, there was no symbol of time except the times I counted he returned with a freshly brewed pot of tea. He sat there without an ounce of emotion, sipping so delicately and poised as his scarlet eyes burned into me. I didn’t know what he wanted me to do, I never did with his punishments.

Did he want me to beg? Did he want me to take it like the pathetic blood bag I was? The wrong reaction would always hurt more than the initial punishment. So I waited, I waited as my muscles began to cramp and my own personal place dripped – a part of me I never thought would be abused like this. He kept on staring, pouring his tea, back to staring. There was no sound from him. Of course he’d never deign to let the china clink against each other, or let the silver spoon scrape the sides as he stirred the cup.

It was pure agony waiting for a sign to do something, to try and do the right thing. That was all I ever could do. No matter his reasoning for his punishments I could never understand what was done wrong. All I understood was I had to find the right reaction to appease him. The sadistic fuck never gave the answer away until it was too late.

“Please...” I finally whimpered, trying to keep my eyes open. “Reiji please I can’t take any more!”

My voice was raw and shaking, echoing in the dimly lit room. I bit my lip as I watched him stir. Slowly setting down the tea cup, his long legs slowly uncrossing as he began to rise from his seat. My heart hammered away as I watched him slowly stroll towards me, the object in his hand becoming evident too late.

As he stood before my naked body, his gloved hand holding his riding crop reached closer to me. The tip was pressed against my mouth, my lips trembling in anticipation and fear. His steady gaze exciting a part of me I wish would rot in hell. The leather tip slowly dragged from my mouth to my chin, then along my jaw. Slowly he trailed it down my neck, coming to a steady halt between my breasts. My breathing was ragged, not that it was ever controlled around him.

My eyes remained glued to his as I watched him lean closer, slowly bending down until his head was dipped low enough to drag his tongue up the middle of my chest whilst dragging the riding crop lower. His tongue expertly flicked against my collar bones, dragging his touch along until he reached the side of my neck.

The only sound was that of my own raspy, shallow breath. The riding crop had reached below my navel, beginning to drag softly across the mound of my sensitive skin. I could feel his smirk pressed against my neck as the sensations hit all at once. The riding crop drawn back and slapping the sensitive flesh, barely above my clitoris – his fangs sinking roughly and deeply into my neck. The sharp burning sensations made me scream, shredding my throat but it was pointless. I was already in so much agony a little more pain only served to refresh my position beneath him.

His bite grew deeper, pulling me in to that sweet diabolic state of bliss. Moans escaped my lips as the riding crop rubbed softly against me, the feel of his fangs igniting something in my core. He loved it. Every moment he made me lose control he revelled in it. He wanted me to be a proper lady with manners and grace, yet took sick delight in ruining me, making every part of me a wanton mess.

The second sharp hit of the riding crop made me cry out, the pain turning to pleasure slowly as the body he toyed with reacted just how he taught it to. A slight rumble brushed along my skin as he had the nerve to be amused by my pathetic state.

His fangs began to leave me, his tongue flicking out to catch the last droplets of blood before the warmth of his bloodied lips left my skin. A smirk growing as he acknowledged the impulsive whine at the loss of contact. Then he withdrew the riding crop, leaving me back with the numbing buzz of his toy beneath me. Whimpering softly as his free hand gripped my chin, the other reaching into his pocket where I vaguely recalled he placed the remote. A sudden click made my eyes grow wide as the machine vibrated faster and stronger, sending me into a mewling cry he loved to tease me for.

His grip on my chin forced my gaze to stay on him. He always wanted me to look at him as I came undone. By now I was panting as my body tried to keep up with the blissful stimulation, almost achingly painful by now as my body yearned to release it all. My tongue was practically hanging out like a dog as the feeling inside me built up faster and faster.

Reiji’s face came crashing towards mine as he captured my mouth with his, toying with my tongue before harshly piercing it with his fangs. I couldn’t pull away as he bit my tongue roughly and my body finally came undone, a craved yet painful experience as my body cramped up further.

The whole time his heated gaze never left mine.


	2. Individual Rating: GA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an ask I received on a once existing tumblr account from my friend Aiko. The ask in question was a scenario where a child version of Reiji comes to visit. So it's complete crack but still kind of sweet.

The sound of the door knocking was not one often heard in the Sakamaki manor, in fact upon hearing it I assumed Subaru was trying to break something quietly. Walking into the foyer with curiosity piqued – my hand stretched out to reach the door. Another sharp knock jolted me just as my fingers began to press against the surface. Gathering my wits I pulled on the heavy door groaning alongside with the hinges.

When I had pulled the door somewhat open the person on the other side was, no it wasn’t possible? In my confusion my fingers let the door handle slip and the door went to slam in the person’s face.

“What on earth is it that you’re doing?” Hearing Reiji’s voice behind me should have offered some comfort but instead I felt more conflicted.

Reiji stepped past me and opened the door with ease until he too froze, the door once more slamming in the person’s face. I couldn’t see Reiji’s expression but I could assume it had matched my own.

“Open this door at once!” A young voice demanded from the other side.

My hand tugged childishly on Reiji’s sleeve, “Is that...”

“No.” Reiji quickly stated before pulling the door open and we both drank in the sight of a child – a young Reiji dressed in formal wear that certainly wasn’t to date.

With the child copy staring up at Reiji they both seemed a mixture of confusion and alarm. No one spoke a word as I continued to snap my head back and forth between the two. There was no way this was possible, so who was this boy? Or what was he?

“You look like me,” The child spoke, adjusting his glasses similarly to how Reiji did and like that I snapped.

Before Reiji could respond to his younger half I was throwing my arms around him, pinching his cheeks, ruffling his hair. I acted like the overly loving aunt that stays for holidays. In true Reiji fashion the boy immediately began swatting me away as if I was some inconvenient bug.

“How dare you touch me so familiarly! What human could be so moronic to forget their place!” His scowl, although childlike and softer than the one I became used to, still had the ability to sting me.

“That’s enough!” A mature voice cut the show, Reiji looked completely flustered. “I have to get to the bottom of this, for now Kaori you will show him to my room.”

“A human is allowed in your quarters? There is no possible way you can be me, I’d never be so undignified!”

Oh great, now they’re going to sass each other.

Reiji scowled at his younger self, “She’s not just a human and as I am the elder version of you perhaps you should behave and mind your place before I remove you from it entirely.”

Reiji’s threat stunned me. He would kill himself? What the hell is going on here? The child Reiji turned to me with an expressionless face and waved his hand, as if to give me the go ahead to lead him away. As I walked him out of the foyer, glancing over my shoulder I saw Reiji, my Reiji, brushing back his hair in exasperation – his hand trembling ever so slightly.

It could’ve been an hour since the child Reiji had arrived and my Reiji hadn’t returned to his room to check on us. The whole time the child made small comments on how strange the room looked and questioned why tea sets were present, commenting “he didn’t love tea that much” which just about killed me. He refused to address me, preferring to mind himself as I watched on in interest.

I recalled the snippets of information I had learned about Reiji’s past and wondered if the child before me was too far gone yet. Reiji had taken so long to open up to me and even then he’s closed off. Our love was complicated, with his sadistic nature and how he treated me – we were far from normal. From the punishments he dulled out for little to no reason, his over controlling behaviour. I hated it. My love for him kept me focused though, encouraging me to stand by him and reminding me of the progress he had made. Slowly as he healed himself with time and company, he was far from done but it was enough to show me it was worth it. My life belonged to him a long time ago.

“What are you staring at woman?” The sudden voice of the child snapped me out of thought, bringing me back to the room with the little boy scowling at me.

A warm smile grew as I walked over to him, kneeling down I wrapped him in my arms. “You’re really loved Reiji, I promise.” Surprisingly, the child made no attempt to move.

“You’re an idiot.” He mumbled into my chest.

Reiji was Reiji no matter what.


	3. Individual Rating: Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some self indulgent sexy times with Kaori and Reiji, involving pen and a sweet sweet d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note smut ain't my forte. This is maybe my third smut written ever and I am a massive virgin, it's okay, it'll happen some day.. hopefully.. Anyway, so if something sounds funny or dumb that will be why! Don't be afraid to comment "yo this part was dumb as hecc" cos tbh ye.  
> I've had this scenario in mind for god knows how long, just one day I looked at a pen the wrong way and boom.. Reiji fuck me with a pen pls.

It had been another one of those school days, or night rather, where every second had dragged by. I would’ve basked in the glory of it being over except it was my turn to clean up after class. I supposed it wasn’t too awful in regards to who was paired with me. Naturally, it was Reiji.

As soon as everyone left we silently got on with the task at hand. It was as if we were in-sync as silently we seemed to split the tasks and tend to them all without conferring with the other. I got to work preparing the mop bucket whilst Reiji moved around with poise; resting every chair on it’s desk out of the way.

The room was silent except for the sound of the water sloshing in the bucket every time I soaked and strained the mop. Working from the back of the classroom I backed up gradually, with the simple assumption Reiji wouldn’t be behind me. For the most part everything was going normally. Despite feeling restless from the school hours and extra work, it didn’t seem as bad every time I glanced over and saw Reiji.

Something about how he moved enchanted me, how gracefully he glided across the floor and meticulously organised the shelves. The brief pauses to brush back the strands of hair by the sides of his face, the odd moment here and there I noticed him about to roll up his sleeves to clean but then refusing as if the thought of creases repulsed him. His crimson eyes swept over everything as he diligently calculated what was next left to do. Even in something as simple as cleaning a classroom he made it look like a serious task as any other. There was always a pride in what he did.

Backing up as I reached closer to the front, my rear end hit something, presumably the table. I shuffled slightly to the side and bent over more as I continued mopping, my backside pushing further against the object. More shuffling as my eyes noted and informed me a spot was missed, more bending as I put effort into scrubbing the floor. It wasn’t until a direct sigh above me paused me. I froze; I knew where Reiji was but the hopeful part of me sang in denial.

Straightening my posture, my butt was barely brushing against the “table”, I bit my lip wanting to delay turning around. As I slowly looked over my shoulder, then tilted gaze up, Reiji’s crimson eyes were scowling into me. His brow furrowed and further informing me my backside had indeed been rubbing against Reiji’s… oh goodness, my brain couldn’t even complete the thought process.

Jumping away from him I bowed profusely, a sea of apologies pouring from my mouth as I hoped for the best. By now I knew what to expect when he looked at me that way. He would make some formal remark on how deplorable I was and tell me I was to be punished. My eyes were clenched shut as I awaited his voice to confirm the norm. It never came.

Apprehensively, I looked up at him. A look of exasperation was painted over his features. Upon our locked gazes he let out a sigh and allowed his eyes to roll.

“Kaori, please tend to the classroom and be more careful of where you are standing in future.” Reiji ordered, as he then returned to cleaning.

I replied in a cheerful tone and tried to shake my racing nerves, my pulse struggled to calm down. Every part of me was so prepared for his usual response I almost felt disturbed to _not_ hear he would be punishing me. He began pulling down the blinds in front of each window. I circled around the front desk, standing behind it I began to clean – part of me irked from the scattered markers. Why couldn’t the teaching staff be more organised?

Obsessively I began arranging all the different markers and pens, first by use then by colour. Leaning over the desk to grab a stray marker, something faint brushed against me from behind. Just as I went to stand up, an imposing weight restricted me. My eyes darting across the room merely to conclude it was Reiji. His body leaning over mine as slowly his arms came forward and rested a hand on the desk either side of me. Still bent over and now unable to stand my heart thumped as my cheeks began to heat up.

Reiji’s body was pressing more against my own and the heat growing in my face did nothing to distract from the heat collecting between my legs. By now I was no stranger to his body nor was he to mine. The close proximity had already planted and grown the thoughts of something lustful and lewd. I had to come to my senses, despite my body’s reaction I knew Reiji would never dare to conduct such activities in public. Sure, the majority of students were gone but there would still be people floating around perhaps passing by. The school was never truly completely empty until an hour after ending.

“R-Reiji?” I tried to speak but only managed his name, just hearing my broken voice whisper his name made me feel even more embarrassed – as if it was my voice begging to him. Just finally speaking in the silent room had my body heating and wanting to squirm.

“Kaori,” His voice mirrored mine, low and quiet. A slight growl as if he too was struggling to form something more than a name. His breath was right by my ear, cool against my skin as it continued to burn. “The classroom is finished.”

“Oh, okay… good work!” I giggled nervously, the feeling of anticipation was coursing through me almost begging for him to hurry up and do something. “Shall we head home now?”

Another icy breath tickled against my ear. “I believe you still need to be punished for backing into me before.” _Shit_. “Was it intentional?”

“What- ah, no!”

“Kaori,” He growled, the vibrations seemed to carry from the back of his throat and stroke my ear. “Do you mean to say it was an accident when you rubbed against me? Surely you must have known what you were doing?”

“Not at all, I swear!” My voice was beginning to squeak but I was yet to feel any fear, no, it was just excitement.

Another sigh, “How irresponsible do you have to be to not even be aware of your own actions and surroundings?” Slowly I noticed his weight shifting, his hands lifting off from the desk. Taking that as cue to stand up also his voice suddenly barked out at me. “You can stay bent over.”

A harsh force pushed against my neck, giving my body no choice but to bend over completely and press my chest against the surface, my face turned to the left. The desk was cooling to my heated cheek but feeling this exposed as he continued to stand behind me did my temperature no favours. My hands were awkwardly pressed against the desk but I felt too scared to move. Scared that if I moved I would interrupt whatever he was starting. The part of me he long ago corrupted was so damn eager to know what he was starting.

“Reiji,” Once again only his name could leave my lips, sounding desperate and lewd to my own ears I winced at how Reiji must’ve have heard it.

A low chuckle answered that. “Just be a good girl and accept your punishment, remain still.”

Suddenly the fear that was growing before from anticipation was growing even more immense from confusion. He wasn’t really going to do it here, would he? It seemed nonsensical to believe he would ever do something in a public space. Already my vulnerable position had my anxiety suffocating me and pressing on my lungs. The worries and fears of someone passing by the classroom, hearing something or even entering.

I didn’t know what he was planning to do any more and that lack of knowledge made me feel powerless and weak. Was he going to whip me? Did he even have his whip? Was he simply going to spank me? The mere thought had me panicked as I knew those punishments were loud. Both from the sound of the contact and the sound of my mewling cries for him to stop – only for him to make me beg for more.

There was no way he would do that. Surely he knew how loud it would be? And at this time of night the sounds would echo loudly and travel further. What was he thinking? A soft sounding movement made me glance down towards my rear end. Reiji had sat down in the teacher’s chair, a sinister smirk caused me to tremble slightly. I was practically screaming inside. What the hell was he thinking of doing here?

Then something touched me. It was small and hard but it was definitely pressing against me. Bent over this far I now realised my underwear was on full display and something was touching me down there. I didn’t dare move. His orders ringing over and over in my head to stay still despite the rising urge to whip around and ask what was happening.

Whatever he was using to press against me, it began to poke lower down towards my stomach. Finding what he desired, slight probing and pushing began to start, his choice of tool was hitting my clit. At first it was gentle and teasing. Every so often the object would stop pressing and trace circles around it. Before it could become a euphoric trance it dragged back up towards my backside. It ran lines up and down the middle of my underwear. I was frowning and biting my lip, going crazy trying to figure out why he would do this here and what he was using to touch me.

It began to irk me more and more the longer he traced lines and circles over the material. I didn’t know what he was using to touch me but I knew it wasn’t him directly having contact with me. I was growing impatient trying to behave and follow his orders but it grew increasingly difficult.

“Reiji, what are you doing?” My whisper in the silent room made me cringe, it sounded like I was yelling but I knew that weren’t true.

“You needed a punishment,” The object began pressing harder against me, putting pressure against the opening; the material restricted how far it would go. “As you are so unaware of your surroundings I thought I would correct that. Now tell me, are you aware of anything yet?”

Before I could question what he meant, faint footsteps began to reach my ears. The bastard must have heard them ages ago with his hearing but it only now could reach mine. A student presumably was walking down the corridor. I was straining my ear trying to figure out if they were getting closer or simply passing by but the heavy thumping of my heart was disruptive.

A sudden cold touch made me breathe in sharply. Reiji’s hand was on my leg, slowly running up with his thumb on the inside. When his hand reached between my legs his thumb began to dig into my clit, harshly digging in and rubbing. Gritting my teeth I tried to focus on the footsteps but Reiji persisted. His hand then glided over my cheeks and began pulling down my underwear. My body jolted as my legs reacted, hopping slightly as they instinctively rejected but it was too late and I heard the material softly hit the floor around my feet.

He wasn’t done though.

Whilst I tried to remain silent and listen out, both of his hands gripped my thighs and forced my legs to spread. The underwear at my feet crawled up by the movement and anchored by my ankles. His hands left my skin and suddenly that same small hard object was stroking me again. The footsteps neared and I held my breath. As they got close enough to reach the door, the object in Reiji’s hand suddenly dipped straight into my entrance.

It forced a gasp out of me at the sudden intrusion, barely registering the fact the footsteps had passed by. The object was pushed further inside, as it began to thrust slowly in and out I began to realise what it was. He was using a pen to fuck me.

Trying to let out a sigh as quietly as I could, I tried to not give in and beg for him to stop. The previous footsteps were gone but already another could be heard. Nothing had felt more mortifying than in that moment as the pen rubbed inside me.

Whether it was the situation he put me in or simply because it was my body responding to his administrations – the heat between my legs was growing and my hips began to subtly rut against the pen inside me. My eyes glazing over in lust as my breathing hitched, my fingers clawing at the desk wishing from something to grab on to. Slight sounds could be heard outside in the corridor, a couple talking? It sounded as muffled murmurs from inside the classroom and smothered by my breathing gradually growing heavier.

Suddenly I could feel something wet hit the inside of my leg, dripping slowly down my thigh. My knees buckled slightly as I felt my own arousal leaking from inside me. I could’ve cursed myself, that this was happening all due to a pen moving inside me. The motions were so slight and the pen was so small it was merely a tease for something I actually wanted.

I couldn’t tell what the people outside were talking about but my mind was in such a haze I didn’t care any more. Bucking my hips back in time to the slow rhythm – in; then – out. When the pen suddenly was withdrawn completely. My eyes shot open and tried desperately to lock gazes with Reiji but he was merely looking in front of him, between my legs. Now I could hear the conversation outside clearer. It was something boring and uninteresting – merely a discussion on homework. Now I could properly focus and listen it began to infuriate me. I didn’t want to listen to some rubbish on the other side of the door. I wanted Reiji to continue, whether he used his hands or the pen it was irrelevant to me now.

My body was subconsciously pushing my backside out further as if to beg to him. Something flickered over Reiji’s gaze until he slowly dragged his eyes onto mine. I watched him in desperation hoping my eyes could tell him what my voice couldn’t with people right outside. He merely stared down at me with smug satisfaction as the pen came into view. The black metallic pen was his own personal piece, it glinted under the classroom lights as I noted it was coated in my arousal. He brought it to his face and I watched with a heated gaze as his tongue snaked out and gave one long lick.

My thighs shuddered as his sinister smile only widened, suddenly his form was standing up and his shadow cast over me. His free hand gently placed against my face with his thumb stroking my lower lip. He brought the pen to me and without hesitation I let him slip it into my mouth. I tasted myself on it, slightly sweet with a faint copper, probably from when he first pushed it inside.

He fed the pen into my mouth and mirrored what he did before, slowly thrusting in and out as his other hand continued to pin my face down on the desk. My eyes drifted shut as I let the pen stroke across my tongue, not long enough to hit the back of my throat giving me relief he wouldn’t be choking me – this time.

His hand against my cheek began to trail away, following the curve of my back until he reached my rear. His hand danced faintly against my skin until he found my clit, with his skin on mine I could feel just how wet I truly was. Reiji’s finger swirled and pressed circles against me, igniting me inside and forcing my hips to buck slightly. Each time his finger stroked across me differently a jolt of shock would shoot through me. The people talking outside didn’t matter – I barely remembered them now.

Reiji’s finger trailed up and found my entrance leaving me soundly exhaling as if already predicting a release. The moment he pushed his finger inside he timed it with the motion of the pen thrusting in my mouth. I was so wet between my legs I could hear the faint sounds of his finger pushing in and out. Everything seemed amplified in the classroom.

After a moment I felt Reiji push in another finger, filling me contently as he thrust his fingers roughly into me. The faint sounds grew slightly as he fingered me harder, still ensuring the pen thrust into my mouth in-sync. A moan was building up in the back of my throat and my hips were bucking against him. I felt like I was on fire but I just kept crying for more heat. My legs were trembling as they began to grow numb from the position bent over the desk.

As my legs suddenly gave way, Reiji’s fingers inside me “caught” me. An uncomfortable pressure was applied and I hurried to support my own legs. As I scrambled and fidgeted his hand suddenly pulled away leaving me empty. A sudden loss of gravity alarmed me as then my back was pressed against the desk. He had flipped me around with ease, my right leg left to dangle as he held my left leg up. His hand on my thigh as my leg bent and rested my ankle on his shoulder. The pen previously in my mouth was dragged down my thigh until he reached between them. I followed his hand down, biting my lip as I looked down upon my own private area. Short dark hair, trimmed, just the way we preferred it.

It was one thing to feel it be exposed but to look down and see myself exposed in the classroom made a squeal nearly leave my lips. I could barely deal with him seeing my body under his “normal” circumstances but on the teacher’s desk was practically unbearable. Despite it all I couldn’t look away as his hand dipped low and I felt the pen enter me once more. It felt like torture after having his fingers inside me just a moment ago but I was too self-conscious to beg. I could the hear the conversation outside end and their footsteps begin to fade away but I still couldn’t feel relief.

Reiji continued to stroke me gently inside as if he knew it wouldn’t be enough and wanted to hear me beg. His hand that gripped my thigh on my raised leg began kneading my flesh. It was driving me crazy how intimate we were and yet I couldn’t hear his voice, I couldn’t stand to speak aloud myself; maybe, maybe just a whisper.

“Reiji,” He stopped moving the pen inside me, his smug smirk told me he knew he won. “Reiji, please...”

He arched a brow, withdrawing the pen completely. “Have you learnt from your punishment yet?”

His voice was neither low nor loud but it still made my pulse race and ears strain for sound outside the classroom. I hurriedly nodded my head in hopes it would all soon end. He had a grin on his face as he placed the pen down on the desk and brushed his hand over my other thigh. Holding both my legs he spread them wider and leaned between them to reach my face.

“Are you sure you’ve learnt everything you can from this?” A mischievous glint shone in his eye as he leant closer to me, our noses touching. “I think there is still more left to the lesson.”

He lowered my left leg and his hand moved between our bodies. I heard the faint sound of a zip and the rustling of clothes. Knowing what was to come my body jerked slightly, the leg he released wrapped around under his backside as he leaned closer. Our bodies began to mould together as he pressed into me. Throwing my head back I bit my lip. Reiji made slow thrusts in and out until he was completely sheathed inside me. A pause to let me adjust and our noses touched again. So rarely did he let this happen but this was a rare situation in itself. His lips brushed across mine.

His lips were soft and my heart ached for them whenever he graced me with them. His soft kisses turned to gentle nibbles before suddenly he was moving his hips and gyrating inside me. His kisses grew rougher and began to grow sloppy as he focused on thrusting into me. Our saliva mixed as we both panted against the other, messily playing together with our tongues. My hands had reached up and tangled into his hair, a growl told me stop but I didn’t listen. Tugging harder at his hair he nipped my lower lip roughly drawing blood.

A slight yelp left my mouth but was muffled by his own. He began sucking my lower lip into his mouth, the pressure increasing as he sucked harder at the blood coming out. Reiji’s hips kept thrusting and his skin kept slamming against mine. The lewd sounds our bodies made as they continuously met should have made me anxious and wary of people passing by. But now, now it was all about the two of us.

Even Reiji was lost in the moment as his free hand roughly fondled my breasts over the uniform; using the leg he was holding up over his shoulder as leverage to thrust in rougher. I was beginning to reach my end and my free leg wrapped tighter against him, urging him on. His hair tickled my skin as he kept moving relentlessly, his heavy panting mirroring my own. Our mouths refused to stop and try to be neater, too occupied in the heat to mind over the strands of saliva connected between us as our tongues danced desperately.

Reiji’s hips began to buck faster and I knew he was coming close. Feeling my own climax near my leg gripped against him, my own hips thrusting against his whilst I continued to tug his hair. The hand fondling my breasts grew rougher until he was simply tightly gripping, using them as more of a handle to force himself more roughly inside of me. Raspy breaths and horny gasps mixed into the sounds of wet skin hitting against the other.

I felt a knot grow inside my stomach, continuing to intensify at his touch. The rougher he grew the closer I came until suddenly my toes were curling and my breath caught in my throat. My body stiffening as the orgasm crashed over me and Reiji continued fucking me. He followed soon after, his jerks becoming more messy as he neared and then finally I felt his warmth flow deep inside of me. Panting heavily into each other’s ears we stayed joined over the desk as we came down from bliss. A slight ache in my legs was already forming and my mouth hung open in breathless ecstasy.

Reiji pressed his lips sloppily against mine and as I looked up at his face his eyes were barely open and glazed over. Slowly I watched his sinister smirk stretch his lips. His tongue swiped across my neck and up to my jaw. Pulling back slightly he continued to look down on me with that sadistic intent in his eyes.

“How disappointing,” His voice husky and breathless. “You usually make such pretty sounds I must be mistaken.”

I didn’t have the energy to correct him, to tell him I refused to make a sound due to where we were. The slight moving motion between my thighs told me it wouldn’t have mattered if I could answer or not.

“I suppose I’ll simply have to punish you for that also.”


End file.
